Sinner
by hottstuf JK
Summary: <html><head></head>Ichigo is a normal teenager, well as normal as you can get when you see both of your parents die and don't remember a thing. Anyways one day he goes to his friend's house and finds there dead body. He then joins up with Detective Shiro to try to find the serial killer that ruined his life. Rewritten.</html>


Ichigo: In this one Yuzu and Karin are two years older than me.

**The**** Beginning.**

It was an ordinary morning at a high school a bell rang and an empty homeroom quickly filled with students. They were all normal high school students but one in particular teen stood out from the rest.

His hair as orange as the sun, chocolate-brown eyes, and his muscles where covered in sun-kissed skin, but his body was still lean. He was wearing a typical school uniform the jacket opened reviling his white shirt, with a pair of black Beats hanging from his neck. He was followed by a Mexican looking guy wearing the same uniform. And girl with long strawberry blond hair, big boobs and no brain. She was wearing a short grey skirt, with a matching shirt.

"Class please be seated~" called the teacher in a sing song voice. He was a man in his early twenties, with short silver hair, a creepy smile ,and blue eyes but you could never tell because they always seemed like they were closed.

"Ichigo" said the girl with blond hair "I'm having a party tonight would you like to come"

Then out of nowhere a strange-looking brown-haired dude came rushing up behind the group" I-ch-i-go~" He yelled as he tried to tackle into a hug Ichigo, but said orange head punched him in the face with annoyed grunt.

"Ichigo what was that for!" the stranger complained.

"Because your annoying" was the only reply he got.

"Ah...! Why are you so mean to me Ichigo?" Said person didn't dignify the question with a answer." Fine be like that!" He said in a winy voice, but then turned to the girl" Orihime how come you didn't invite me I thought we were friends" he complained making a puppy dog face.

"I.I.. um" she stuttered but was cut off by a girl with black shoulder length hair and boyish features.

"Leave her alone Keigo! Who would want to invite you to a party, you'd probably just get drunk and ruin it." She turned to the now named Orihime and winked "you're welcome" she whispered Orihime smiled and whispered back.

"Thanks Tatsuki."

"What?! We all know that we're under age and that Orihime would never have alcohol!"

"True..." The girl had to think of away to get Keigo to not go, but it wasn't really working out" Oh I just remembered something! don't you have to study for that retest on Saturday?". Tatsuki questioned.

"Crap! Your right! That is on Saturday isn't it?"

"Yep!"

"But, what about you are you going?"

"No. I have karate."

"Well what about Chad, is he going?" Keigo said pointing to the Mexican looking guy.

"Sorry... but I don't do well at party's" The big man said

"So..." Orihime cut in "are you going?"

"Yeah, why not that gives me something to do tonight since it's a Friday, and I don't have any homework."

They started talking about the dance that was coming up and who was going "Hey I heard Uryu's not going" Keigo said.

"Wait your telling me the hottest guy in school(Think about the new Uryu), isn't going to the dance of the year?" Ichigo was very shocked.

" Actually. According to 99.9% of the girls and some guys say your hotter." Tatsuki corrected. Orihime turned bright red." But they say you need an attitude check." She continued. Ichigo shrugged because he really didn't care.

"Ok? So the second hottest guy at school isn't going?" Ichigo continued.

"Yeah weird righ- " Keigo didn't get finish he next sentences.

"Must I say It again sit down" the now irritated teacher said. His usual calm and uncaring voice now sounded ruff and edgy.

They continued to talk paying the teacher no mind when they were interrupted by someone grabbing Ichigo's shoulder "Excuse me" the group turned to look at the person who interrupted them, a sinister smile greeted them, it chilled Ichigo to the bone "But this is class, not do whatever you want and not care what the teacher says." the man said in a calm yet scary voice.

"Oh sorry Ichimaru we didn't mean to be rude" Ichigo said sarcastically.

"That's ok. just take your seats" Ichimaru said returning the sarcasm with a fake smile." Oh and Ichigo, would you stay after school and wipe the chalk board."

"No I'm doing something after cla-"

"Kurosaki, that was not a question so drop it. Call it ravage for always missing the Mr. " Ichigo glared but didn't say any more. He and the rest of the group went and took their seats.

"That's no good dam reason to give me detention" Ichigo mumbled to himself as he sat down

Ichigo didn't fill like listening to the long lecture he knew his teacher was going to give, about god knows what, and he didn't sleep much the other night so he was extremely tried it was only natural right? Trying to fight against the drowsiness that was threatening to over take him was all for naught, the blackness of sleep soon took him over.

_"Ichigo, mommy and daddy need to something so Mugetsu will watch you. be good for your brother." a women with orange hair said to a little boy. Her warm eyes a color of brown._

_"How come Yuzu and Karin get to go, with you and dad? But not me it's no fair, I'm older."_

_"Yes, well we can't leave them with Mugetsu. You know how much they don't get along."_

_"That doesn't answer my question. Why can't I come?!"_

_"Mugetsu doesn't want to go, and I can't leave him alone can I?"_

_"No"_

_"Good. Now be a good little boy and close you eyes."_

_"Your not going to do something weird like last time, are you?"_

_"Of course not" The mother laughed" Just close you eyes"_

_The boy did as his mother told him and closed his eyes._

_"Now open"_

_He opened his eyes to see his mother holding out a black sword shaped pendant with black chains_

_"What are doing?"_

_"I'm giving this to you"_

_"Your giving me a necklace? You do realize I'm a guy right"_

_"Idiot it's not a necklace its a pendant"_

_"?"_

_"It's like a necklace but for guys"_

_"Oh... Ok thanks. It's acutely pretty cool, with the sword and all._

_"I'll give this to you on one condition"_

_"What?"_

_"You are not allowed to tell Mugetsu"_

_"Why?"_

_"Ask me that when your older, but for now don't tell him, k." _

_"Ok"_

_"Here turn around and I'll put it on you"_

_The boy turned _

_"Mom"_

_"Yes Ichigo"_

_"Promise me you'll be safe"_

_"I promise-"_

"**ICHIGO!"**

Ichigo's head shot up from its place on the desk. He turned to see an evil smiling teacher. "What?" Ichigo said whipping a little drool from his mouth.

"Dose my class look like a bedroom to you?" Ichigo shook his head" Well then why are you sleeping in it?" He pondered the question for a moment but didn't answer, he couldn't even remember falling asleep so it wasn't even worth it "never mind class is almost over, but remember to come back here after school" Ichigo just nodded as Ichimaru walked away. A few minutes later the bell rang and class was dismissed.

The group of friends all went to there usual meeting place on top of the schools roof. The blue sky's started to disappear behind grey clouds, great Ichigo thought it's going to rain "Wow" his thoughts were disturbed

"Mr. Ichimaru must really have it out for" Keigo said

"Yeah isn't that the tenth time he asked you to stay after school" Orihime put in

"Maybe he's got a man crush" Tatsuki called

"Don't say that you're gonna give me nightmares" Ichigo retorted "by the way where's Mizuiro?"

"He's not feeling well this week and is staying home, but I bet he's just hitting on more girls."

"Oh ok"

"Hey Ichigo?"

"What is it Orihime"

"Can you do that thing"

"Sure"

Ever since Ichigo could remember he had the ability to know everything about someone just by looking at them. How old they were, if they where married, What they had for breakfast, and much more. His friends thought it was fascinating, to him it was annoying. Like he really wanted to get up first thing in the morning and know that his brother masturbated the night before.

"Do you see anybody" Ichigo asked.

"No... I- wait ten o'clock guy with the blazer" Orihime called to Ichigo

"I see him. Lets see mid thirty's, left-handed, American, single, and is currently holding a night job."

"Wow! Ichigo how did you know?" Keigo asked amazed

"I don't know, how do you know to breath?"

"I guess it just comes naturally"

"Well imagine that for me, except with thoughts and observation."

"Sorry, I don't see it or get it, but oh well nothing we can do about it"

"So Orihime what are you eating today?" Ichigo asked

"Peanut butter and honey"

_'well that seems normal enough-'_

_" _With sardines and pickles!" Ichigo almost through up" I think I mite make that for one of the dishes at the party!" The thought of having to eat that made Ichigo turn pale.

"Maybe you should be selfish and keep that recipe to your self" Tatsuki suggested

"You think? Ok." Orihime wined. Ichigo scooted closer to Tatsuki "Thanks" he whispered and Tatsuki giggled." Your welcome" she whispered back. While Ichigo and Tatsuki were whispering to each other, Keigo started talking about something else.

"Hey I heard Rukia Kuchiki did it again." he said in a whisper like tone barley loud enough for the group to hear.

"What did she do this time? Orihime questioned.

"Apparently she brought some sort of white gun to school." as soon as Ichigo heard the word "gun" he started to pay attention.

"Wait... who brought a gun?" Ichigo asked. He was never really one for getting around, and had a hard time remembering names and faces.

"Rukia Kuchiki, her brother Byakuya Kuchiki is captain of the 6th _division."_

"The 6th what?"

"Wow, Ichigo I know you don't get around thanks to your brother and all, but this is just sad. The 6th division is part of the Seireitei." Keigo began to explain.

"The Seireitei?"

"Yes. They are also known as the 13 court guard squads, they are the law around here. Each squad has its own specialty, take for example Unohana is captain of the fourth division which deals with medical issues, so its kind of like a hospital. There's also this creepy guy I can't remember his name it's like Mau-yr, no not that but what?" Keigo started talking to him self.

"You mean captain Mayuri? "Tatsuki cut in." He's head of forensic I believe that's division 13."

"No, Mayuri is captain of the 12th division."Chad who was quiet for most of the conversation. Final decided to join in." Yamamoto is captain of division 13 and is in charge of the whole 13 court guard squads."

"That name I've heard it before somewhere?" Ichigo inquired looking around like that would help to jog his memory" But I forgot where?"

"Oh! Isn't he the old man that we saw at the beginning of the school year!" Orihime practically tackled Ichigo's arm. Ichigo let out a squeak as his arm was engulfed by Orihime's boobs. Everybody, but Keigo was laughing as Ichigo tried and failed to get a hyperactive Orihime of his arm before she ripped it off.

"You're right Orihime we did see him at the beginning of the school year. Didn't he give us a warning to never cross the border between Hueco Mundo and Karakura town?" Keigo asked in the most series tone that he ever had.

Everyone was silent for a moment, no one daring to speak. They had somehow stumbled into a touchy subject, and were now treading on dangerous ground. Keigo use to have an older sister Mizuho, but... she died about a year ago killed by **Sinner **the infamous serial killer that had been terrorizing Karakura town for eleven years, but right after she killed Mizuho she disappeared. Everybody said that she felled to Hueco Mundo. Keigo being one of those people.

"Hue-co Mun-do...?" Ichigo had confusion written all over his face. Everybody's mouth dropped ten feet. "WHAT THE HELL!" they practically screamed at Ichigo. The teen in question was blushing and looking around nervously." Did I say something wrong?"

"How the hell do you not know what Hueco Mundo is" that was Chad, even he was shocked by the lack of knowledge Ichigo had.

"Don't blame me. Its Mugetsu's fault he never lets me go anywhere or do anything. Imagine being cut off from the world and the only way to get information is your friends, but they only like to talk about whose going to the dance or who has the largest boobs or some other crap like that. And I wasn't here the first day of school remember I was sick." Ichigo complained

"Ah yes I had forgotten about your over protective older brother." Tatsuki said her voice calm and collected, but with a hint of sarcasm." I remember when I tried to come over, your brother was so warm and welcome at first then he realized that I wasn't a guy and he kicked me out."

"I just remembered something you didn't ask Mugetsu if you could go to my party, do you think he will say no." Orihime whispered looking like she was going to cry.

"I'll just say that it's a group study or something, and if I don't go my grades will drop. That's the only way he'll let me do anything." Ichigo laughed.

"You should call him right now and ask him. I want to hear his reaction" Keigo exclaimed. Ichigo nodded and took his phone from his pocket, and started to dial Mugetsu's number with the phone on speaker, smirking all the while. After two rings the pone was picked up.

" ICHIGO! HOW IS MY VERY CUTE STRAWBERRY LITTLE BROTHER DOING THIS FINE EVENING."( so I made him kind of like Isshin oh well) The little brother in question was brighter than a tomato and having trouble breathing. So was ever else, seeing how they were all on the ground laughing their heads off." Hey Ichigo what's that noise?"

Gaining his composure back he responded "Nothing much just a couple of my friends dying from lack of oxygen."

"Is that so. Well that saves me sometime, now I don't have to do that myself." his voice was low, calm, and completely serious. Everybody stopped laughing, and there was a sudden tension.

"Mugetsu. How many times do I have to tell you to not kid around like that. Its annoying, psychopathic, and just plane out creepy."

"I just don't want my precious little brother hanging out with the wrong crowd" Mugetsu whined over the phone

"If anyone's the wrong crowd it would be Ichigo" Keigo sulked in the corner and continued murmur to himself.

"Ok. back to the reason I called you, I'm going to home late today maybe tenish ." Ichigo said hesitantly. There was a scream on the other side of the phone

"No, my poor Ichigo is being stolen away from me by a bunch of thugs!"

"We're not thugs were his friends and you should let Ichigo have them, instead of scaring them away. Like an asshole" Tatsuki practically screamed into the phone.

"Right!" Orihime said backing up her friend

"Having that said. I'm gonna be home late so thanks. Bye!" Ichigo said hanging up. A long sigh exited his mouth as he quickly turned off his phone not wanting his brother to annoy him was his calls.

"Well...That was awkward" Keigo laughed nervously and everyone else nodded. They were going to continue their conversation, but the bell rang and they all got up said there good byes and then left for their classes. Ichigo was walking by himself because he had a special class(but the proper word to use would be therapy)when something running at full speed crashed into him sending them both to the floor.

"Ouch!" Ichigo looked up to see what crashed into him. It was a girl with short black hair that was held out of her face by a bunny clip, her violet eyes looked shocked. Her petite form practically jumped off Ichigo.

"I'm sorry." She said. She then bowed, grabbed a weird looking case and took off in the direction Ichigo had just came from.

"The fuck?" Ichigo mumbled to himself. There was only one class room down that hallway and Ichigo had an idea of why she was running away" Urahara." He growled" That bastard what did he do this time!?" Not wasting another second he jumped up and ran down the hallway full speed to the old music room that was now the therapist office, Practically threw the door off its hinges trying to get it open." Urahara!" He yelled, when he finally got the door open.

"Well if it isn't Strawberry-kun~. Why are you out of breath?" Urahara said in sing-song voice. He was wearing a green stripped hat and kimono.(I'm not sure if that's what it is)

"I fucking told you not to call me that!" He wheezed out." ...Who was that girl?" He asked his breath officially caught.

"That...girl? Oh you mean Rukia-chan?"

"Ru-kia-chan? Is she short and petite looking with a small chest and violet eyes?"

"Oh so you met her before, but I'm surprised you usual don't pay attention to girls or their breast size. Oh no is my Strawberry-kun leaving me!" Urahara whined.

"I'm not yours and you're right I usually don't pay attention to girls, but I accidently grabbed her 'boobs' when she fell on me. I thought she was going to smack me like girls do on TV when a guy dose something they don't like, but she just ran off. So I naturally thought you did something." He said honestly.

"No. No. I would only do that to you Strawberry-kun." A nice big vain stuck out on Ichigo's forehead.

His come back was cut short when a hand landed on his crotch" What the fuck do you think you're doing!" He screamed swatting away the offending hand and scrambling as far away as possible .

"Your still a virgin. Aren't cha'." Ichigo turned an unhealthy shad of red.

"Don't talk about someone's virginity like that! And of course I'm still a virgin! I'm only fifth-teen! " He shouted, fuming like a tea-pot.

"I could always help you with that if you like?

"Shut up. Besides I came here for the therapy."

"I know. I know, but one of these days your going to come to me looking to get lucky."

"In your dreams! Now are we going to do this or not."

"Oh you're so egger."

"It's not like I want to be here. Its mandatory."

"I know. I know, but its the thought that counts."

"I'm not thinking about you."

"Not even a little bit?"

"Not even a little bit."

"Oh well..."He paused as if to think of something, but dropped the subject." Ok Ichigo sit down in the usual spot." Ichigo nodded and walked over to a green cushioned seat at the far side of the room. Next to the seat was a book shelf with a bunch of random books Ichigo never bothered to read. There was also a glass table in the middle of the room with a small green carpet underneath. Other than that there wasn't much decorating.

"Hey Urahara I never asked you about this before, but why don't you have more-I don't know decorations. Or something?"

"I never thought of it before."

"Ok. Then where do we start?"

"How about where we left off the other day. We were talking about how you couldn't remember the incident. I believe you said you had just turned five at the time."

Right." Ichigo said as he laid down" I can remember everything. The day. The month. The year. I can even remember the time, but then everything goes blank."

"Then tell me everything up till that point. How about you tell me what happened a couple of days before the incident"

"Ok. I woke up two days before it happened and found my brother in my bed again."

"How old was he at the time?"

"Nineteen I believe."

"Continue."

"I yelled at him and called him a pervert like usual." Ichigo chuckled at the thought." Then mom called us down for breakfast. When we got there we found a feast. All of my favorite foods where set up on the table. Chocolate pancakes, blueberry waffles, bacon, egg in a hole, chocolate and banana milk shake with whipped cream on top, sausage, chocolate covered bananas. I don't know why but Mugetsu wouldn't stop blushing the whole entire time I was eating the banana and licking off the chocolate. And there was also crepes. Yuzu and Karin were already at the table and they both had the sweetest smiles on. They were waving for me and Mugetsu to come and sit with them. We walked over and took are seats. I asked what the special occasion was, because my birthday wasn't until two days. They said it was a secret and I laughed they laughed, Mugetsu grunted because he wasn't getting enough attention. And then we laughed some more.

"Dad and mom came to join us" Ichigo continued" but there was something wrong, they weren't acting like their usual selves. Sure they were acting happy and goofing around like always, but you could see it in their eyes. They were scared of something."

"Did they ever talk about having an argument with someone or begin threatened?" Urahara questioned.

"No."

"Ok. Go on then."

"I didn't ask them about it because I was so happy I didn't want to ruin the moment, but I should have. Anyways after we ate mom and dad did the dishes and when we asked to help they told us to go play a game. So we did.

"What game did you play?"

"We needed to find a game for four people so at first we played Liar."

"What's Liar?"

"It's a card game. The aim of the game is to get rid of all your cards by playing them to a discard pile. Cards are played face down, giving players the option to lie about the cards they are playing, but if the lie is exposed the liar must pick up the pile. Get it?"

"More or less."

"Mugetsu won. Nobody could tell if he had a king or a two." Ichigo laughed." After we played Liar for a while, Yuzu then challenged me to chess. Witch really surprised me, because I had never played chess before. Who am I kidding I had never even heard off it before."

"Wait, if you had never heard of it before then how did your younger sister know about it?"

"Younger? What are you talking about the twins were older than me. By two years."

"Twins?"

"Oh? Did I forget to tell you they were twins?"

"Yes!"

"Oops .Sorry. Shall I continue?" Urahara nodded." Anyways like I said I didn't even know how to play chess. So after a long and hilarious explanation I more or less got the point of the game. At first I was losing horribly, but then all the sudden-"

"You were able to tell what your sister was going to do and moved to counter the attack?" Urahara cut Ichigo off.

"Pretty much. So like you were saying. I started countering her attacks at first I thought it was luck, but then I beat her and we were all shocked. I mean imagine a five-year old beating a seven-year old at a game of chess. After that Karin wanted to push my luck so she also challenged me."

"And?"

"It takes me longer to brush my teeth."

"It was that short of a game?"

Ichigo nodded his head and continued." Mugetsu thought that I was really good at first, but then he said that Yuzu and Karin were just stupid so anyone could beat them. So naturally Yuzu and Karin started fuming and saying stuff like they were not 'stupid and that I was a chess genius and that he should just shut up' and that started this huge fight. Mugetsu would have won, but when I joined the twins side he immediately gave up and started saying that he could never fight against someone so cute and adorable."

"It is true. Who would want to hurt someone sooooooooooo cuuuuteeee~" Urahara said in a sing-song voice.

"Lot's of people-" Ichigo was cut off by the bell.

"I guess we can continue this tomorrow."

"Ok see you then and try not to pick on girls like that."

"You know everything I do don't you?"

"Pretty much. Well see ya'." Ichigo said waving. Urahara waved back as Ichigo walked out of room.

After a couple more hours in hell, school was over and everyone started to head home, expect a certain orange head who was headed to his homeroom. When all the sudden he bumped into someone. The person landed on the floor with a 'THUD'. Ichigo looked down and saw Orihime who was rubbing her behind in pain.

"Ouch..."

"Oh...Orihime I'm sorry! I didn't see you!" Ichigo panicked and knelt down to see if the other was ok.

"Its ok. I wasn't looking where I was going is all!" Orihime said a blush quickly spreading across her face at the close proximity of Ichigo's face.

"Good. I was afraid that I hurt you." Ichigo said holding out his hand for Orihime to take. Which she took gladly. After Ichigo pulled Orihime to her feet there was an awkward silence.

"Oh! Ichigo I just remembered. Are you still going to my party?"

"The party?... Oh that's right the party I totally forgot about it sorry! But yeah I'm still going."

"Great! It starts at 6 don't be late!" Orihime called as she ran off.

"Wait! Orihime I'm going to be, because of Ichimaru!" But it was already to late and Orihime was gone." Why doesn't she listen to me?" Ichigo grumbled as he continued his walk to homeroom. Upon getting to the door he knocked twice, but there was no answer.

"Hello Ichimaru! Were are you!" Ichigo called entering the room. He looked around, but saw no one." I can't believe that bastard. 'come for detention' he says. Well I'm here! Hey asshole were the hell are you!" Ichigo yelled searching the room for his annoying teacher, but to no avail. He then walked over to Ichimaru's desk and found a note.

"Sorry Berry-Boy but some important business came up, and I couldn't make it. P.S just because I'm not there dose not mean your off the hook. **Clean the board." **Ichigo crumpled up the piece of paper. A nice big vain sticking out on his forehead.

"That bastard! When I see him he's so dead Who the hell dose he think he's calling berry!" Ichigo was beyond mad he was pissed. The nerve of some people!

After a few moments he regained his composure, going over to the trash can he threw away the piece of paper and then headed back over towards the board. He found a wet rag and used it to wipe the black board clean.

Once he was done, he grabbed his things and headed out the door, but not before turning out the lights. The sun had just begun to set and Ichigo quickened his pace hopefully he wouldn't be to late. He slowed down when he came to Orihime's apartment. _'What was her apartment number again'_ Ichigo thought for a while." Oh right, it's 4B!" He snapped and walked along until he found said number. Coming to a halt he realized that the door was slightly ajar" Orihime?" He called as he pushed the door fully open.

There was no reply" Orihime?" He called again this time a little louder. He was getting worried so he walked in to the little apartment. The light's were off and it was hard to see, but there was no denying the smell of blood. It was strong, almost unbearable. Ichigo walked silently down the dark hall, his breath growing rapid. He knew he was getting closer, for the smell kept getting stronger and stronger, until he finally reached the dinning room. It was to dark to see, so his hands searched randomly for the light switch. When he finally flipped it he turned and... A whimper escaped his moth and his eyes widened to the size of plates, laying in front of him was Orihime, or what was left of her. Her body was torn apart, the legs were lying a couple feet away, and her head, and an arm was missing. Stab wounds littered her body from which blood flowed freely out of her decapitated body. He searched the room for her other parts, "Oh my God" was whispered as he set his eyes on Orihime's head.

It was set on the table. Her once beautiful eyes, were now dull and lifeless. Her lips were blood red, and her mouth was open reviling a weird looking symbol ⻳0. Beside her head was her arm, in her hand was a black letter that was sealed with a gothic looking **S**. He didn't move, didn't even breath. The only sound was the "Drip drop" of blood as it trickled down the side of the table. He fell to his knees and whimpered, blood soaked his pants.

His whimpers gave way to a scream that was so loud it was deafening. It pierced the silence like a spear. Tears were brought to his eyes, but that's as far as they got before he collapsed. He lay there in the blood, his breath ragged and his vision blurry. The last thing he saw before darkness consumed him was a figure dressed in a long black cloak. A sword in her hand, and her long black hair was in a loose pony tale. He looked up at her face, but it was covered. The one thing he could see was her eyes, they were a crimson red.

Ichigo's eyes slid close and" _I'm sorry" _was whispered into the room, by the dark stranger.

**To Be Continued **

_Ok so today is my Birthday Yay! And I was really trying to fix this story for today, but thanks to some issues at home( I got kicked out of my moms house and was forced to move in with my dad. He wont let me use his computer and I don't have my own) I have not been able to update or post. So I am really happy I was able to finish this in time ,but like I was saying it's going to be really hard to do anything -{- Anyways Please Review!_


End file.
